In sum, overall the project suffered an estimated 3-4 month set-back. We have requested supplementary funding for 3 months (one quarter of the total direct award or $47,500) to cover this setback by recouping lost time (postdoc and PI salary) and reagents and lab supplies required to recover experiments that were on-going at the time of the storm and to test (and remake, if necessary) reagents for future use.